Unavailable
by LeaNicolaie
Summary: Kaname has so many  ridiculous  admirers. It shouldn't take that much of an effort to see Zero jealous, right? slash. KZ/ZK


**Unavailable**

_._._

"Kaname, your phone." Ichiru groaned, now awake from his nap. He'd been camping out in his brother's room for the afternoon to give his own roommate a bit of privacy with his girlfriend.

"Sorry." Kaname absently reached to flip his phone open, his eyes barely leaving the computer screen. When he actually caught sight of what the message was and whom it was from, his brows creased exasperatedly and he sighed, placing the phone back down without even bothering to type out a response.

Ichiru raised himself up on his elbows and rested his chin on his palm. "What is it?"

"It's Satoshi." Kaname answered shortly, attention back on the screen.

"Satoshi?"

"The child I'm tutoring."

There was a hum of recognition. "Short and skinny with big eyes?"

Kaname simply continued typing.

"What'd he want?"

"Nothing he will ever get." He tossed his phone over his shoulder, knowing Ichiru was more than capable of catching it.

Checking the inbox for the most recent message, Ichiru snickered loudly, rolling onto his back. "Is he serious?" He choked through his laughter. "He is, isn't he? He actually thinks—" He broke off with another round of snickering, slapping the bed with his free hand. "Man," he breathed, "you never run out of fanboys. Lose one and there's fifty more after your ass."

"So it seems." Kaname was hardly moved, his mind on the paper he had to complete.

"Hey," Ichiru suddenly sat back up. "You should tell Zero."

"Why do you think so?"

"It'll make him jealous!" Duh! "I've _never_ seen him jealous," Ichiru declared as if it were the single greatest slight to his person, "I'm his _twin brother_ and I've never seen him jealous!"

"May I suggest a mirror?" Kaname said disinterestedly, "There's a perfectly functional one in our bathroom."

"It's not the same and you know it! Make him jealous!" Ichiru commanded. "I want to see him lose it at least once. He's always the calm, smart one. Don't tell me he's been a gentleman the entire time you've been together." No sane man could keep up the 'nice polite boy' act for five damn years!

Unbeknownst to Ichiru, Kaname was smirking. "Zero is very gentle." He tried to sound casual.

Ichiru snorted, not believing a word. "I bet he's a freak in the bedroom." Not that he _wanted_ to know what his brother was like during intercourse (_ew!_), but logically, he _had _to have some sort of outlet in order to stay so…unaffected.

Kaname's smirk widened. "He's very passionate, yes."

"See!" Ichiru pointed. "He likes to put out that 'I don't care' front, but we both know there's a lot more going on behind the scenes. I just want to see a little of it."

"I understand your curiosity, but telling him about Satoshi will not get you the result you want."

"Why not? He spends a lot of time with you, right?" It must create a fair amount of 'opportunities' for whatever seduction techniques junior high schoolers came up with nowadays.

Kaname gave a shrug. "You are welcome to try."

"I will."

Not ten minutes later, Zero returned from his last class of the day, greeting Ichiru with a hair ruffle and Kaname with a plate of his favorite cookies.

"Almost done with that paper?"

"Yes. Thank you for the cookies, love."

"Yuuki had some leftover and I know you like them." Shrugging off his coat, he slid his laptop out of his bag and onto his own desk, turning it on.

"Hey Zero," Ichiru rolled over on his stomach. "You know that kid Kaname's tutoring?"

Scrolling down his mail, Zero tilted his head. "…Short and skinny with big eyes? I don't know his name."

"Satoshi." Ichiru checked the phone. "Miwa Satoshi."

"Yeah?" Zero hooked up his tablet and hard drive, opening up a program.

"Yeah. And get this, he has the hots for Kaname."

"Yeah?" Clicking on a file, he chose a few images he was thinking of using in his current assignment, giving them another assessing look. Maybe the second would go well enough with the background from the third, and the flowers from the first would be a good way to balance the composition…

"Yep. Texts him and everything, never leaves him alone. Keeps asking him to stay longer, as if Kaname doesn't have anything else to do on a Sunday."

"Mm." Now he just needed a catchphrase and the right font…

"Want to see?"

"Mm."

"Zero?"

"M?"

Unable to help himself, Kaname started laughing. "He's not listening anymore, Ichiru."

"Yeah. I can see that." The younger twin groused. "He's actually a horrible boyfriend, isn't he?" He wasn't even polite enough to stay in tune with a single conversation!

"Quite the contrary." Kaname made a show of biting into one of the cookies. "Would you like one? You could use some sugar."

"No thank you." Marching up to his brother he shoved the phone under his nose. "A scrawny kid who can't do math to save his life is after your precious boyfriend. Do something about it!"

Pausing in his work, Zero blinked. "…What?"

"Miwa Satoshi is after your boyfriend! He wants to screw him senseless and steal him away from you! He has dirty, dirty thoughts about him! He probably jerks off to him every night!"

"…" Zero gently took the phone and placed it on his desk before looking up at his brother in concern. "Ichiru…is something wrong?"

Kaname's shoulders were shaking as he buried his face into the crook of his arm. Ichiru looked ready to strangle his older brother.

"Not with me!" He groaned. "Don't you feel anything? He's been _harassing_ Kaname."

Zero had the nerve to chuckle amusedly. "I know you're worried, but if it was serious, I would've known about it."

"Well, you do now."

Zero shook his head. "From Kaname. He would've told me. He doesn't need anyone to speak up for himself."

Kaname sent his lover a bright smile that was nothing less than adoring.

"But—"

Zero sighed. "What do you want me to do, Ichiru?" It was ridiculous to make a mountain out of a molehill. This didn't even deserve the size of a molehill. Maybe an ant hole…

"I wanted to see you jealous."

"Right…"

"But you're not."

"No."

"Are you ever?"

"Yes." He wasn't all love and hugs and soft candy.

"But why not now?"

Zero shrugged. "Miwa Satoshi is thirteen, can't do math, and he isn't Kaname's type."

"And all the other fanboys?"

"Not his type." Easily dismissed.

Ichiru slumped. "Wanted to see you jealous." He mumbled.

Zero patted his brother's arm. "Maybe next time."

"Ugh."

_._._

After Ichiru's roommate had called back saying their room was girlfriend-free again, Ichiru happily went back with a box of his brother's food tucked under his arm.

"Is it true?" Kaname asked amusedly. "Has Ichiru never seen you jealous?" He twined his fingers with that of his lovers', splayed against the flat of his stomach. Leaning fully on the strong chest behind him, he adjusted his head to tuck it comfortably under his lover's chin.

"His memory's always been a bit finicky." Zero shrugged. "I'm sure he's seen me jealous at least once."

"It's hard to believe he'd forget something like that." Ichiru would never allow himself to lose out on possible teasing material on his brother, of which there were few to begin with.

Zero started to frown. "He did look serious about wanting to see me jealous…" Was it really possible then, even with the advantage of living together for the first seventeen years of their life, Ichiru hadn't…? It was hard to believe, he thought skeptically.

"So it's safe to assume I'm the only person who's seen that side of you?" Kaname looked delighted.

"Yeah." If his own twin brother couldn't attest to anything, that only left his boyfriend.

"You know, Takuma used to be extremely unnerved by your glaring." Kaname recalled. It was some years ago in high school, when their relationship had recently became official. "He was convinced he'd wronged you in some fashion, yet couldn't figure out how."

Zero's lips pursed. "He did."

"Oh?"

"He was all over you." Zero muttered, trying to concentrate on an offending spot on the wall.

"Takuma is very affectionate."

"So you've said."

"You're not jealous of him now, are you?"

"He's going out with Senri." Zero retorted.

Kaname had to refrain from laughing. "You didn't answer the question, love."

"…No, I'm not."

Kaname sighed in mock disappointment. "You sounded so confident about what my 'type' was…"

Zero tensed behind him for a fraction of a second, then mumbled, "You've repeated it enough over the years I've been…convinced."

"Oh? And what is it I've repeated so often?" Kaname tilted his head up with a cheeky smile.

Zero sent him a sulky glare.

"Well?" He lightly pressed.

"…I'm the only one you'll ever want." Zero eventually murmured, eyes true and sincere, if not a little embarrassed.

Kaname beamed. He was aware of how hard it was for his lover to admit it aloud; finding it even harder to verbalize than the ever traditional 'I love you', and was immensely proud of the progress he'd made. Practice makes perfect. He inwardly chuckled.

"Mm." Zero pressed his cheek against his lover's dark strands, holding him closer. "Just like that…" He smiled softly. _Keep smiling_, "just like that." It was what he'd first come to treasure about his lover, and it certainly hadn't fallen in significance, no matter the frequency or length of time with which he was lucky enough to receive.

Blinking bemusedly, Kaname gently tugged Zero's head down to kiss him languidly over his shoulder, wet and sweet.

Parting with a tender nip, Kaname smirked slightly. "So," he said casually, "what is this I hear about a girl you took to the infirmary last Friday? Wakaba-san informed me she was the quite persistent little bird in her efforts to 'thank' you…"

Returning the smirk with one of his own, Zero slid his hands down the length of his lover's torso in a dangerously slow pace, giving a deliberate pause at his hips, before continuing a little further down, parting his legs.

"Girl? What girl?" He breathed against his lover's ear. "I don't know what you're talking about…"

When Ichiru came back to swipe a cup of yogurt from their room, he stopped, frowned suspiciously, and turned right back to his own room. He just _knew_ going in there would be a terrible, terrible mistake.

_._._

The following Sunday, one Miwa Satoshi very nearly pissed his pants at the first sight of Kiryuu Zero's infamous glare and he made sure to keep his line of sight within the range of his textbook, his face white as a sheet. He trembled like a frightened Chihuahua as Kaname pleasantly explained another math equation with a scarily vindictive light to his beautiful eyes.

And when Satoshi caught the two of them in a rather heated exchange of the intensely arousing kind during a break, he merely sighed resignedly and thought he had once again, aimed a little too high.

Though maybe when he was older…

_._._

Disclaimer, honeybuns: No own, no own.

And thank you for reading! :D *smooch*


End file.
